


Trip

by tiny_anais



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Short, Silly, idek, sooooo cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So short, so cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I got while watching some French sitcom, I wrote it in one sitting and extremely fast, and it's stupid. x)

 

It was cold outside. The sunset was painting the sky in shades going from light orange to a very dark blue, some stars already sprinkled here and there.   
Mark and Jack were standing side to side on the balcony, warm cups of coffee in hands. They were observing the sky, Jack resting with his arms against the guardrail, while Mark was sipping his coffee, and they watched as the lights of the city were appearing one after the other.   
It was a nice end of afternoon, and as the sun was still disappearing behind the horizon a plane was crossing the sky, leaving a long trail of white smoke behind it.   
Jack looked up and watched quietly for a few minutes, then he finally broke the silence.

“Wouldn't that be nice if we could like, go on a trip one day?” He said, not turning his face away from the sky. “Like, take our backpacks and just walk around the world or something?”

Mark looked at him from the corner of his eyes and chuckled, setting his cup on the guardrail. Jack turned his head toward him with a questioning look.  
Mark then grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him away from the guardrail. Jack cocked his head, looking at him. He didn't understand what he was doing. Then Mark lifted his arms, extending them and started stepping in circle around Jack. The Irishman was more and more confused by his boyfriend's antics, and watched him until Mark finally stopped in front of him.   
  


“What was that?” Jack asked, lifting an eyebrow. Mark chuckled again and kissed his forehead.   
“I was just walking around _my_ world.”  
  


Jack face suddenly warmed up and his cheeks turned a vivid pink. He hid his face behind his hands and shook his head.  
  
“I can't believe you came up with something so cheesy. You doof.”  
  
Mark burst out laughing, and behind his hands Jack was trying to hide the big smile that his boyfriend's words had brought to his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked that short little story! Please tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
